El caso del asesinato Bakugan
by JesusST
Summary: Una gran fiesta en una gran mansión... todo marcha bien hasta un asesinato. Todos encerrados en la mansion... un amigo resucitado por Código Eva vendra a mas o menos ayudar... la aparición de un detective... ¿o dos? ¿Podran los Luchadores y sus amigos sobrevivir al temible asesino enmascarado? -RESUBIDO-
1. Asesinato en la fiesta de Halloween

Yo: siempre e querido hacer un fic de estos! Pero recordad que continuare Mechtogan Revolution!

Haibaku: ¿por que nos metiste a nosotros?

Nicole: ¡eso!

Yo: siempre quise ver algo asi y bueno, ¡os admiro muchisimo! Por Hello Mikus, por las peleas Fan Service que haceis que yo grabo para ponerlo como cotilleo en Hello Mikus...

Haibaku y Nicole: O/./O

Yo: ¡comenzamos! **Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, excepto yo y algunos OC de otros usuarios.**

**IMPORTANTE LEER (23/10/2012): Esta mañana (horario de España) mi hermano pequeño, en venganza por borrarle sus cuentas de mensajeria (el motivo no muy importante mencionarlo ahora, aunque ciertos users saben por que), se metio en mi cuenta (no me di cuenta y no me desconecte) y borro este fic. Perdon a todos aquellos que les gusto, pero aqui lo tienen de nuevo, y los que hicieron reviews no se crean que los dejare sin que los publiquen de nuevo, que se quienes son ( me lo manda a mi correo electronico), asi que Nicole y Yen, ya estais publicandolos de nuevo xD  
**

* * *

Era la vispera de la noche de Halloween, Jesús como seguidor de Halloween, monto una super fiesta de disfraces e invito a todos. Incluso a Haibaku, al que le dio una explicación de porque su Halloween no era tan demoniaco como parecia ser, una explicación tan larga que seria un aburrimiento ponerla aquí. Realmente el Halloween de Jesús era una fiesta donde disfrazarse de criaturas mitologicas normalmente aterradoras para conseguir dulces, deliciosos dulces. Y es que la mayoria de ellos hiban a parar a organizaciones beneficiosas para los pobres, enfermos y personas sin hogar, pues es que Jesús, hasta en Halloween, le gustaba realizar buenas acciones.

La fiesta se celebraba en la casa de Jesús, o mas bien... ¡en la mansión de Jesús! Habia un banquete de ricos dulces, discoteca, concursos de los mejores disfraces y muchisimas cosas mas, hasta había un rincon en el jardín al que Jesús denominaba el ''Rincon del Terror Amoroso'', en otras palabras, un rincon en el que las parejas hiban a pasar un amoroso rato. El problema es que ese día hiba a pasar algo muy malo...

Las listas de invitados, en las que Jesús solo se molestaba en poner nombre completo a los invitados de honor:

**Los Luchadores Bakugan**

Invitado de honor 1. Dan Kuso y Titanium Dragonoid

Invitado de honor 2. Haibaku Kuso y Helix

Invitada de honor 3. Nicole Sakurai y Luna

1. Runo y Blade Tigrerra

2. Shun y Taylean

3. Alice y Alpha Hydranoid

4. Julie y Hammer Gorem

5. Marucho y Tristar

**Los Luchadores Bakugan Vestales**

Invitada de honor 1. Mira Clay y Magma Wilda

Invitado de honor 2. Spectra Phantom alias Keith y Infinity Helios

1. Ace y Midnight Percival

2. Baron y Ancient Nemus

**El Equipo de Ren**

Invitado de honor 1. Ren Krawler y Linehalt

1. Mason y Avior

2. Jesse y Plitheon

3. Zenet y Contestir

4. Lena y Phosphos

**La Familia y Guardia Real de Neathia**

Invitada de honor 1. Fabia y Aranaut

Invitada de honor 2. Serena

1. Linus y Rubanoid

2. Rafe y Wolfurio

**Otros invitados **

Invitado de honor 1. Joe Brown

Invitado de honor 2. Jake Vallory y Coredem

1. Chan Lee y Fortress

2. Klaus y Sirenoid

3. Julio y Tentaclear

4. Paige y Boulderon

* * *

**En la mansión de Jesús...**

Todos estaban ya celebrando la fiesta, incluso Haibaku, que la odiaba. Aunque no era como un halloween normal, ya que los dulces ya estaban puestos. En un momento dado, Jesús subio a una mesa y hablo desde un microfono.

-¡Bienvenidos todos a mi fiesta de Halloween! ¿Os esta gustando? -dijo Jesús, disfrazado del temible vampiro mitologico Dracula y todos contestaron con un Si.- ¡Perfecto! Bueno, después de este rato de bienvenida... os hare pasar un rato de terror. ¿Vale?

-¿Como? -dijeron todos un poco asustados.

-¡Si! ¡Venga, probemos! ¡Es hora de vayais al... Laberinto del Terror! -dijo sacando un boton y apretandolo.- ¿Eh? Deberia de abrirse un agujero en el suelo... ¿Que pasa?

-Jejejeje... -se oyo una risa extraña y de pronto las luces se apagaron.

-¿Que? ¡Esto es un truco muy barato! -dijo Jesús molesto.- ¡Encended de nuevo las luces!

-¡Oye Jesús, con esto no nos asustaras! -dijo Paige quejandose.

-¡No soy yo, en serio! -dijo Jesús.

-¡Si claro, mi movil usa energia luminica para funcionar! -dijo Zenet.

-Que movil mas raro. -dijeron todos a la vez provocando que Zenet se enfadase.

-Bueno, a lo que hiba. ¡Digo que no fui yo! -dijo Jesús y de pronto se escucho un grito y las luces volvieron, en el centro de la sala... ¡habia un cadaver humano y un cadaver Bakugan! Estos eran reconocibles al instante, eran Joe Brown y... ¡Preyas!

-¡AAAAAAAH! -gritaron Alice, Julie y Runo.

-¡Oh no! Queria que la fiesta fuese divertida y escalofriante, pero no que llegase a esto. -dijo Jesús aterrorizado.- Por cierto, ¿como llego Preyas a la fiesta si no estaba en la lista de invitados?

-Esto es un caso de asesinato en toda regla. ¡Tienen marcas de cuchilladas! -dijo Shun.

-Esto es malisimo. Deberiamos irnos mientras llamas a la policia Jesús. -dijo Haibaku.

-Pues si, voy a llamar ahora mismo. -dijo Jesús sacando su movil, pero este no se encendia.- ¿Que? Perdon, ¿alguien me deja su movil para llamar a la policia? -todos sacaron sus moviles pero ninguno se encendia, ni siquiera el telefono fijo de la mansión funcionaba.

-¡Preyas, pobre Preyas! -dijo Marucho llorando.

-Lo siento Marucho. -dijo Ren intentando animarle.

-Eeeeh... chicos, tengo una mala noticia que daros... después de comprobar toda la mansión, descubrí que no solo ningún movil funciona, sino tambien que todas las puertas estan cerradas desde fuera, y estan echas de metal. -dijo Jesús.

-¡QUEEEEEEE! -dijeron todos aterrorizados, hiban a quedarse aquella noche y posiblemente mas tiempo en el lugar del crimen, en el lugar donde probablemente el asesino siguiera suelto.

**En un lugar misterioso...**

Un hombre vestido con una tunica marron, con una mascara de metal que tenia agujeros en los ojos, pero que contaban con unos cristales para que no se pudieran ver como eran, con un gorro tambien puesto, se encontraba riendose mientras en la pantalla de un ordenador se veia la mansión de Jesús y todas sus salas.

-Aterrorizaos... pronto uno a uno caereis. ¡Jajajaja! -dijo el hombre enmascarado mientras en un tablero de ajedrez muy grande, destrozaba dos piezas facilmente.- Dos menos.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Yo: ¡que terrorifico! ¿Quien sera el hombre vestido de tunica marron?

Shun: Yo creo que un un fan de Anubias vestido de cosplay de su versión enemigo misterioso.

Haibaku: apoyo a Shun.

Yo: ¡Bah! Ya empezaran las deducciones en el proximo cap. Y recuerden: **Bakugan y sus personajes no son mios, excepto yo y algunos OC de otros usuarios. **Tambien recuerden que pronto continuare Mechtogan Revolution. ¡Bye bye!

...

...

Yo: ¡y espero impacientemente la continuación de Hello Mikus, que soy muy impaciente y quiero ver como sigue! Ademas, mi ejercito de bazukas esta ya con el blanco fijado y a punto de disparar... vale, ahora si. ¡Bye bye!


	2. Regreso de un amigo y la Piedra Muerte

Yo: aqui vuelvo con otro cap de **El caso del asesinato Bakugan **y por si alguien quiere preguntar, lo mas seguro es que mañana continue con un nuevo cap de Mechtogan Revolution. Recordad: **Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, excepto yo y algunos OC de otros users.**

* * *

Todos los invitados se encontraban reunidos en la misma sala, el salón de fiestas. Estaban preocupados, Joe y Preyas, que al final resulto que se había colado en la fiesta, habían sido asesinados. El asesino probablemente andaba suelto y bueno... Todos echaban la culpa al pobre Jesús, que solo tenia intenciones buenas.

-¡Es por tu culpa Jesús! ¡Si no hubieras montado esta estupida fiesta! -dijo Haibaku enfadado, no solo no queria haber ido a aquella fiesta en un principio, sino que ahora estaba encerrado en una mansión con un asesino suelto.

-Lo... lo siento... -dijo Jesús triste.

-Si, lo sientes... ¡¿Sabes el peligro en que nos has puesto?! -dijo Ren tambien enfadado.

-¡Vamos a morir, vamos a morir por tu culpa! -dijo Marucho, la muerte de Preyas le había afectado mucho.

-¡Deberiamos matarte a ti! No espera... mejor que te mate el asesino de forma cruel y despiadada, y claramente, lenta y dolorosamente. -dijo Runo sorprendiendo a todos, nunca la habian visto tan malvada.

-Lo siento... ¡Lo siento mucho! -dijo Jesús que salio de la habitación con lagrimas.

-Jesús... ¡¿Que os a echo el pobre?! ¡Solo tenia intenciones buenas! -dijo Dan.

-Y pensar que creia que muchos de vosotros erais bondad pura. -dijo Wavern.

-Eso pensabamos... pero veo que tienen tambien su parte oscura. -dijo Drago.

-¡Vamos con Jesús! -dijo Dan, y el junto a Drago y Wavern salieron de la habitación en busca de Jesús.

* * *

**En otro lugar...**

El temible asesino se encontraba viendo todo lo pasado. Reia y reia sin parar, su maquiavelico plan estaba funcionando a la perfección. Movio una ficha negra en el tablero de ajedrez, acercandola a su objetivo. Era algo extraño, el tablero solo tenia una ficha negra y 52 fichas blancas, bueno, ya no, ahora tenia 50 fichas blancas. Efectivamente, cada vez que el asesino mataba a alguien de los invitados, representados en fichas blancas, la rompia a la vez que su ficha negra volvia a su posición inicial, planeando el siguiente movimiento.

-Bien, bien, bien... Hora de otro movimiento... No podreis detenerme... todos morireis... -dijo el asesino.

* * *

**En una habitación...**

Jesús se encontraba llorando en su habitación, había muchos juguetes, videojuegos, trofeos de torneos Bakugan que gano... Justo entonces la puerta se abrio dejando pasar a Dan, Drago y Wavern.

-Chicos... -dijo Jesús tristemente.

-Jesús, tu no has tenido la culpa de nada. -dijo Wavern.

-Es cierto, es culpa del asesino, el nos ha tendido una trampa. -dijo Dan.

-Pero... si no hubiera organizado la fiesta... -dijo Jesús.

-Probablemente el asesino hubiera ido en solitario a matar a cada uno, y nos hubieramos podido enterar por que el unico que lo sabria ya estaria muerto. -dijo Drago.

-Piensalo así, de no ser por ti estariamos muertos. -dijo Dan.

-Pero todos estan enfadados conmigo... -dijo Jesús.

-Yo se una manera de arreglarlo todo. -dijo una voz y Dan y Drago la reconocieron al instante.

-¡Dragonoid Colossus! -dijeron Dan y Drago a la vez.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo... desde que fui destruido por Dharak cuando este y Barodius invadieron Neathia, en su desesperado acto de obtener el poder del Orbe Sagrado, es decir, Código Eva. -dijo Dragonoid Colossus, en su forma de bola, que era muy grande.

-¿Pero como has vuelto? -dijo Drago.

-Código Eva me resucito para ayudaros. Al parecer ese asesino no solo busca vuestra muerte... sino arrebataros vuestro poder. -dijo Colossus (para abreviar).-

-¿Como? -dijeron todos extrañados.

-Vereis, cada uno de vosotros poseis el poder del Sello Antiguo que fue usado para sellar a una legion de Bakugan malvados muy poderosos en la Dimensión Antigua. Eso ocurrio hace mucho tiempo, y al parecer ese asesino quiere asesinaros para obtener el poder del Sello y liberar a la legion malvada y asi dominar el mundo. -dijo Colossus sorprendiendolos- Todos poseis ese poder, eso es lo que os une a todos. Incluso tu Jesús, posees parte del poder del Sello Antiguo.

-Wuau... entonces ese asesino es peor de lo que creiamos... -dijo Dan.

-Si, no me puedo imaginar a alguien así. -dijo Drago.

-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que dijiste al principio, ¿como ayudaras a Jesús? -dijo Wavern curiosa, y Colossus brillo y de pronto una gran lapida de piedra surgio.

-¿Que es eso? ¿Una tumba? -dijo Jesús.

-No, es la Piedra de la Muerte. Código Eva me la dio para que os ayudara a evitar la muerte. Esta lapida muestra el proximo en morir entre vosotros, el proximo que el asesino vaya a matar. -dijo Colossus.

-¡Wuau! Con esto podemos prepararnos cuando el asesino vaya a matar. Le pillaremos y sera su final. -dijo Jesús mas animado.- ¡Con esto podemos salvar a los otros!

-Correcto, pero debeis daros prisa, mirad. -dijo Colossus, y de pronto la Piedra de la Muerte brillo y mostro dos nombres, el primer nombre era... Serena. Y el segundo nombre era... Aranaut.

-¡Oh no, hay que avisar a los otros en seguida! -dijo Wavern y todos se apresuraron a ir al salón de fiestas, mientras que la piedra brillaba y desaparecia, ya que Colossus la había guardado en un lugar seguro hasta su proxima utilización.

-Supongo que ahora deduciran que alguien entre ellos es el asesino... Pero bueno, tendran ayuda. -dijo Colossus y de las sombras alguien aparecio.- Pero aun así... el asesino esta vez es algo mas peligroso, no cuenta con una libreta asesina pero...

-Dragonoid Colossus, lo siento pero no puedo completar la resurrección. -dijo Código Eva apareciendo a la vez que la sombra desaparecia.-

-La culpa es mia, mi resurrección costo mucho, ¿no es así? -dijo Colossus.

-Si, el maligno poder que Dharak uso para destruirte aun seguia contaminando tu alma y tuve que purificarla antes de revivirte. -dijo Código Eva.

-Gracias aun así, mi señora. -dijo Colossus educadamente mientras Código Eva desaparecia.- Supongo que tengo que irme ya, no contaremos con la ayuda del mejor detective: L, pero aun así tenemos la esperanza de nuestra parte.

* * *

**De nuevo en el salón de fiestas...**

-¡Chicos, chicos! -dijo Dan mientras llegaba junto a Drago, Wavern y Jesús a la sala.- ¡Tenemos noticias muy malas!

-¿Cuales? ¿Jesús es el asesino? -dijo Lena molesta.

-¡Ya empezamos! ¡No! ¡Y tenemos algo que nos ayudara! -dijo Jesús.- ¡La Piedra de la Muerte de Dragonoid Colossus! -entonces llego Colossus.

-Es cierto, fui revivido para ayudaros con la Piedra de la Muerte. -y así Colossus procedio a explicarles sobre el objetivo del asesino, obtener de cada uno el poder del Sello Antiguo, pero para ello debia matarles.- Y así, descubrimos que los proximos objetivos del asesino son la reina Serena (en este fic Fabia aun no es reina), y el Bakugan de la princesa Fabia, Aranaut.

-¡No! ¡Aranaut, no te dejare morir! -dijo Fabia triste.

-Fabia... muchas gracias... -dijo Aranaut.

-Con que ese asesino busca nuestra muerte y yo sere la siguiente... no podemos permitir que libere a esa legion de Bakugan malvados. -dijo Serena, se preocupaba mas por el planeta que por ella misma.

-Admiro vuestra valentia, reina Serena. Pero ya es tarde para salvaros. -dijo una voz.

-¡Debe de ser el asesino! -dijo Ren.

-¡Rapido, donde esta! -dijo Marucho.

-¡Hay que encontrarle! -dijo Rafe.

-¡Esto es malo! -esta vez hablo Mira.

-¡Proteged a Aranaut y a la reina Serena! -dijo Keith, pero entonces se apago la luz.

-¡Oh no! ¡Maldita sea...! -dijo Drago.

-¡Hay que hacer algo! -dijo Tigrerra.

-¿Pero que? -dijo Nemus y entonces se escucharon dos gritos y la luz volvio, Serena y Aranaut... habian muerto. Cuchilladas. En la salida de la sala había alguien desconocido para todos, pero sabian quien ''era''.

-¡El asesino! -efectivamente, el asesino dejaba que le vieran, llevaba su mascara para que no le reconocieran, sus manos tenian puestos unos guantes blancos y llevaba aun los cuchillos con los que mato a Serena y Aranaut.

-Veo que no entendeis que lo teneis todo perdido. No hay escapatoria, morireis todos. -dijo el Asesino Enmascarado riendose maquiavelicamente, para luego desaparecer en un monton de humo surgido de la nada.

-¡Nooo! ¡Aranaut, Serena! -dijo Fabia llorando.

-Maldita sea... no pudimos detenerle... -dijo Haibaku.- Pero por lo menos ahora podremos prepararnos cuando vaya a atacar, lo siento Jesús.

-No pasa nada... -dijo Jesús, y todos fueron diendole las disculpas.- Ahora debemos centrarnos en detener al Asesino Enmascarado antes de que se salga con la suya... Pero antes... ¡es hora de comer! -dijo Jesús sacando muchas bandejas con riquisima comida, y todos fueron a por ella, incluso Fabia se animo.

-¡A POR LA COMIDA! -dijeron todos y empezaron a comer literalmente como cerdos.

-Jejeje, me alegra que por lo menos podamos seguir riendonos juntos. -dijo Jesús sonriendo.

* * *

**En otro lugar...**

El Asesino Enmascarado había vuelto a su guarida, contemplaba como los invitados comian.

-Comed todo lo que querais, que para varios sera vuestra ultima cena. ¡Jajajaja! -se rio de nuevo el asesino, destrozando dos piezas mas dejando 48 piezas blancas, y volviendo a colocar su ficha negra en el sitio inicial.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Yo: y aqui acaba el segundo cap, al final L no pudo revivir, que pena, pero ya se las idearan para detener al Asesino Enmascarado, a partir del proximo cap empezaran las preguntas tipo ''¿Y si el asesino es uno de nosotros?'' y ese tipo... Hoy nadie me acompaña... Bueno, da igual. Recuerdo dos cosas: 1. **Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, excepto yo y algunos OC de otros users. **2. **Mañana continuare Mechtogan Revolution, asi que los que esperabais el septimo cap **(octavo segun )**, pronto lo tendreis para leer.** Tambien agradesco los reviews (y me refiero a los reviews que tuvo en la primera versión del fic, antes de que fuera borrado por mi hermano ¬¬), recuerdo a Haibaku que espero continuación de Hello Mikus (cuatro conductores! Haibaku, Julie, yo, Nicole... ¿como nos las arreglaremos? Y como me las arreglare para meter el video humillante de Mascara y el video Fan Service de Haibaku y Nicole? xD), aunque se que ahora esta ocupado, tomate tu tiempo (un tiempo que acaba el 1 de noviembre), a lo mejor un especial de comienzo de la segunda temporada de Hello Mikus (?) . Bueno, bye bye!


End file.
